Nowadays, more interactive question-and-answer communities provide question-and-answer interaction platforms for the vast majority of users. The question-and-answer interaction platform has the following features: some users ask questions in the community as questioners, and some other users who are capable of providing answers find and answer these questions as answerers, to resolve puzzles of the questioners; the questions and answers are accumulated on the platform, to form a repository, which can directly provide answers for subsequent “questioners” who have questions the same as those in the repository. In an interactive question-and-answer community, hundreds of thousands of questions are raised every day, and to provide answers to the questions rapidly and effectively, it is necessary to provide an approach to help answerers find in time questions that meet their interests and capabilities. An objective of a question recommending system is to recommend questions that meet interests and capabilities of capable users.